icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1969–70 QMJHL season
The 1969–70 QMJHL season was the 1st season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. Eleven teams formed the new league, ten from Quebec and one from Ontario. Seven teams came from the Provincial Junior League, the Drummondville Rangers, Quebec Remparts, Saint-Jérôme Alouettes, Shawinigan Bruins, Sherbrooke Castors, Sorel Éperviers, and Trois-Rivières Ducs; four from the Metropolitan Montreal Junior League, the Rosemont National, Laval Saints, Verdun Maple Leafs, and the Cornwall Royals. The Royals originally came from the Central Junior A Hockey League. The teams played 56 games each in the schedule. The Quebec Remparts finished first place in the regular season, and won the President's Cup, defeating the Saint-Jérôme Alouettes in the finals. The Remparts then advanced to the 1969-70 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs. They defeated the P.E.I. Islanders from the Maritimes, then competed for the George Richardson Memorial Trophy, losing to the Montreal Junior Canadiens 3 games to 0 for the Eastern Canada title. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; Pts = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in Minutes * complete scoring statistics Playoffs Guy Lafleur was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 43 points (25 goals, 18 assists). ;Quarterfinals * Quebec Remparts defeated Drummondville Rangers 4 games to 2. * Sorel Éperviers defeated Shawinigan Bruins 4 games to 1. * Saint-Jérôme Alouettes defeated Rosemont National 4 games to 0. * Verdun Maple Leafs defeated Cornwall Royals 4 games to 2. ;Semifinals * Quebec Remparts defeated Sorel Éperviers 4 games to 1. * Saint-Jérôme Alouettes defeated Verdun Maple Leafs 4 games to 1. ;Finals * Quebec Remparts defeated Saint-Jérôme Alouettes 4 games to 0. Quebec Remparts advanced to the 1969-70 Quebec Junior Playoffs. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Gilles Meloche, Verdun Maple Leafs * Left defence - Larry O'Connor, Laval Saints * Right defence - Jacques Lapierre, Shawinigan Bruins * Left winger - Luc Simard, Trois-Rivières Ducs * Centreman - Guy Lafleur, Quebec Remparts * Right winger - Pierre Plante, Drummondville Rangers * Coach - Maurice Filion, Quebec Remparts ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Richard Coutu, Rosemont National and Billy Smith, Cornwall Royals * Left defence - Ronald Legault, Sorel Éperviers * Right defence - Richard Campeau, Sorel Éperviers and Michel Ruest, Cornwall Royals * Left winger - Michel Archambault, Drummondville Rangers * Centreman - Richard Leduc, Trois-Rivières Ducs * Right winger - Mike Morton, Shawinigan Bruins * Coach - Claude Dolbec, Shawinigan Bruins * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Quebec Remparts *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Quebec Remparts *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - West Division Champions, Saint-Jérôme Alouettes ;Player *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Luc Simard, Trois-Rivières Ducs *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Michel Deguise, Sorel Éperviers *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Rookie of the Year, Serge Martel, Verdun Maple Leafs Team Photos 69-70QueRemp.jpg|Quebec Remparts Game Ads 69-70QMJHLShawiniganGameAd.jpg|Shawinigan 69-70QMJHLTRiversGameAd.jpg|Trois Rivieres 69-70QMJHLSFShawiniganGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Shawinigan 69-70QMJHLQuebecGameAd.jpg|Quebec City 69-70QMJHLSFQuebecGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Quebec City References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons